warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2018
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2017 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2018 | next_tour = }} Lineup Journeys Left Foot Stage *3OH!3 *Asking Alexandria (Playing 7/22-7/28) *Beartooth (Playing 7/19-7/21) *Black Veil Brides (Playing 6/21-7/1) *Bowling for Soup (Playing 7/6-7/16 and 7/18-7/21) *Frank Turner (Playing 7/24-7/26) *The Interrupters (Playing 7/14-7/15, 7/17-7/19, 7/21-7/25, and 7/28-8/5) *Knuckle Puck *Mayday Parade *Pennywise (Playing 8/2-8/5) *Reel Big Fish *State Champs *Sum 41 (Playing 7/17) *Taking Back Sunday (Playing 6/24) *This Wild Life *Underoath (Playing 7/16-7/18) *Waterparks Journeys Right Foot Stage *All Time Low (Playing 6/22-6/24) *Falling in Reverse (Playing 6/28-7/16) *Four Year Strong (Playing 6/21-7/29) *Issues *Less Than Jake (Playing 7/18-7/20, 7/22-7/27, 7/29-8/5) *Movements *Real Friends *Simple Plan *The Maine *The Used (Playing 6/21-7/10) *Tonight Alive *We the Kings Mutant Red Dawn Stage *The Amity Affliction *Chelsea Grin *Deez Nuts *Ice Nine Kills *Kublai Khan *Mychildren Mybride *Sharptooth *Silverstein (Playing 7/17-7/20 and 7/25-7/28) *Twiztid *Wage War Mutant White Lightning Stage *August Burns Red (Playing 7/29-8/5) *Crown the Empire *Dayseeker *Every Time I Die *Hail the Sun *Harm's Way (Playing 6/21-7/23) *In Hearts Wake *Knocked Loose (Playing 7/10, 7/18, 7/21, and 7/24) *Motionless in White *Nekrogoblikon *Unearth Owly.fm Stage *As It Is *Assuming We Survive *Broadside (playing 7/10-8/5) *Capstan (Playing 7/10-8/5) *Chase Atlantic *Dead Girls Academy (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Doll Skin *Don Broco *Grayscale *Makeout *Palaye Royale *Phinehas (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Picturesque (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Sleep on It (Playing 7/10-8/5) *Story Untold *Trash Boat *With Confidence Full Sail Stage *1 Last Chance (Playing 7/30-7/31) *A Summer High (Playing 7/16 and 7/18) *A War Within (Playing 7/20) *Alteras (Playing 7/18-7/19) *Amerakin Overdose (Playing 6/30) *Amuse (Playing 7/24) *Apache Chief (Playing 7/25) *Art of Shock (Playing 6/21) *At My Mercy (Playing 6/28) *Awake at Last (Playing 7/31-8/2 and 8/4-8/5) *Blessing A Curse (Playing 8/3-8/5) *Blue Heaven (Playing 7/29) *Born A New (Playing 7/15) *Boundaries (Playing 7/15) *Charmer (Playing 7/24) *Chrmng, (Playing 8/3) *Circuit of Suns (Playing 7/26-7/27) *Civil Youth (Playing 7/13) *Crash Overcast (Playing 6/22) *Darkwing (Playing 7/14) *Downswing (Playing 7/26) *Dr. Beardface and the Spaceman (Playing 7/13) *Emma White (Playing 7/10) *Eternal Boy (Playing 7/16) *Everyone Dies in Utah (Playing 7/6-7/8) *Failed to Study (Playing 6/29-6/30) *Falset (Playing 7/17) *Farewell Winters *Fat Heaven (Playing 7/14) *Flight Club (Playing 7/12) *Gabe Kubanda (Playing 6/28) *Gardenside (Playing 6/21-6/22 and 6/24) *Green Screen Kings (Playing 7/23) *Grudgeholder (Playing 7/27) *Half Hearted (Playing 7/15 and 7/25-7/26) *Home Seeker (Playing 7/25 and 7/27) *I The Victor (Playing 7/31) *Idle Lives (Playing 7/15) *In the Red (Playing 7/15) *Kaleido (Playing 7/22-7/24) *Kill No Albatross (Playing 7/17) *King Neptune (Playing 7/28) *Leaders and Kings (Playing 7/10 and 7/30) *Lighterburns *Limbs (Playing 8/3-8/5) *Linda Mar (Playing 6/23) *Love Canal (Playing 6/24) *Makari (Playing 8/3) *Marko and the Bruisers (Playing 7/15) *Megosh (Playing 7/12 and 7/29) *Moral Support (Playing 7/13 and 7/27) *Nihiloceros (Playing 7/28-7/29) *No Better (Playing 6/29) *Not Ur Girlfrenz (Playing 7/6-7/10) *Oh, Weatherly (Playing 7/6) *Orchards (Playing 7/6) *Pickwick Commons (Playing 7/21 and 7/24) *QuietKind (Playing 7/23) *Qwam (Playing 7/28) *Redundant (Playing 7/17) *Rob Riccardo (Playing 6/28) *Saving Vice (Playing 7/27) *Scattered Hamlet (Playing 7/8 and 7/10) *Secret Eyes (Playing 7/16) *Set Your Anchor (Playing 6/30) *Skyhaven (Playing 7/22-7/23) *The Stolen (Playing 7/14) *Stone Clover (Playing 7/20-7/21 and 7/26-7/27) *Stringer (Playing 7/28) *The Studs (Playing 7/21) *Summer Wars (Playing 7/12 and 7/30-7/31) *Sundressed (Playing 6/28) *Taylor Phelan (Playing 7/6) *Throw the Goat (Playing 6/21) *Til Skies Fall (Playing 6/21) *Treads (Playing 7/14 and 7/29) *Tropidelic (Playing 7/30-8/5) *Vanessa Silberman (Playing 6/29) *Vanish (Playing 7/13) *Varials (Playing 7/13) *Vegas Lights (Playing 7/20) *The Voiceless (Playing 8/3) *War Prayer (Playing 7/22) *Who Saves the Hero? (Playing 6/22) Dates